Discarded
by DragneelZoldyck
Summary: Nagisa Shiota abused and beaten, finds love in someone unexpected until he realizes his relationship is toxic when a new player enters the game. (Asano x Nagisa, Karma x Nagisa)


Nagisa Shiota was sulking, walking to class with his head lowered. He was silently crying as he thought about the events that took place that morning. He remembered very clearly.

Flashback

"Hey, my little darling, Nagisa, you should wear a skirt to school today, it would really show off your girlish figure." his mother gleamed with excitement. Nagisa, not so much.

Nagisa sighed with embarrassment," I don't think that would be a good idea." he whispered softly, not wanting to incur her wrath. However, that's exactly what happened.

He felt the mood of the room change drastically.

His mother quickly became furious with Nagisa. "Why not! You need to be a girl like I wanted you to be! You always disappoint me!. Do you derive pleasure from enraging your mother like this!" She screamed as her face went from white porcelain to as red as blood itself.

She proceeded to pull his hair viciously with disdain clouding her eyes. She shook him like a ragdoll and dug her nails into his chest. Nagisa yelped like a dog in response to the sudden brutality. He couldn't do anything to stop this.

"M-mother, I am s-sorry. I'll wear the dress and be your little girl just like you want!" he managed to say through the pain of being beaten by his mother.

Her brutal onslaught immediately stopped with Nagisa's change of heart. Nagisa slowly made his way up on the wall, wincing from the pain of his new bruises that mother graciously provided.

His mother's attitude changed quickly as if she was just waiting for Nagisa to give in. In fact,

she most likely did because she did not injure his legs or his arms since those would be visible if he were to wear the skirt.

She ran off to her closet to fetch the intended outfit for Nagisa.

Nagisa, grudgingly went to his room to put on the outfit along with some other accessories such as lipstick and earrings.

He came out slowly, to reveal his appearance to his mother.

He was wearing a red and black checkerboard skirt, a raven black, top adorned with a pink ribbon on his left side. He was wearing dark magenta feather earrings and his eyelashes were lengthened and curled from mascara. His lips were coated with a layer of light, red lipstick.

His mother was stunned when she saw him," Oh my gosh! You look so beautiful!. You are the prettiest girl in the world. Everyone will be jealous of you at school. Now hurry along, before you get late!" His mother was ecstatic about how Nagisa turned out. Although, Nagisa wasn't too sure of himself.

When Nagisa reached the gate of the school, his heart began to throb from nervousness. He was surrounded by clusters of students. He could hear them whispering.

"Oh my gosh, who is that?"

"Who does she think she is, wearing something like that? She's probably a whore."

Nagisa tried to ignore the comments and drown them out until he came to a sudden halt. He seemed to have bumped into some sort of wall and fell down, slightly scuffing his skirt. He looked up and saw his worst nightmare. He was being confronted by two other students.

They were Shinki and Tatsumi, two of the most popular kids at school. They were in B class and were notorious for being quite violent and barbaric.

"What the hell? Watch where you're going? Shinki growled until he realized what had bumped into him.

"Oh, hey there pretty lady. Now pushing me like that wasn't very nice. How about you make up for it by showing me a good time." he snickered, uncontrollable lust emanating from him.

The other seemed to want to get in on the action "Yeah, and you gotta do something for me, too. I certainly didn't appreciate how you tried to assault my friend here." His smirk had molted into a gigantic, smile directed right at Nagisa.

He wasn't sure what to do. He did not want to get assaulted, but he also didn't want to reveal the truth regarding his gender, lest he becomes subject to humiliation for the rest of his high school life. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he contemplated his decision. It wasn't soon before he bawling like a toddler, tears burning his pale skin. The two boys took a step back at the sudden outburst. However, they soon regained their composure.

Shinki began to speak " Hey, don't cry, how about instead of you showing us a good time, we show you one." A lecherous smile was plastered across his face. He chuckled at his own proposition.

This only made Nagisa sob harder, who was certain of his fate. They would try and assault him and then find out he was actually a cross-dressing boy. Then they would tell the entire school, and he would be an even greater outcast than he was before.

A new figure had noticed the scene from the corner of his eye. He smirked, itching for a good fight.

The two boys stretched out their hands, ready to grab the crying Nagisa. But then, all of a sudden, he was gone! They were left in shock.

"Where did he go?!" Tatsumi asked, his mouth agape.

"He's right here," a disembodied voice casually said.

They looked around, but they saw no one.

"Up here, boys." they looked up at a light pole and saw a crimson-haired boy at the top holding on to their prey. They were fuming with anger. How dare he put his hands on her. She was for them, at least that's what they thought.

The mysterious boy jumped down and Nagisa was left star-struck. He was just crying on the ground, then all of a sudden he was on top of a light pole, and then back to the ground once again.

The sudden shock caused his tears to temporarily subside.

"You know, I doubt this poor girl appreciates being harassed by brainless goons like you two."

The tone of his voice was quite unsettling, and the two delinquents gulped in fear before gaining their composure once again.

"I don't have the patience for your kind. Now get out of my way and hand her to me, or you'll be in for a beating," he said through gritted teeth, rage lacing his every word.

The mysterious boy only scoffed at the threat "Bring it on!" he said, walking away from Nagisa to prevent "her" from being harmed.

They were infuriated. Tatsumi charged at the boy, his fist bolted back. He aimed a punch at him, but the boy seemingly disappeared. He appeared behind him before gifting him a roundhouse kick to the noggin. He was flung back into a rosebush, rendered unconscious. Shinki was even angrier than before. He pulled out a small blade from his sweater pocket and made a beeline for him. He slashed at his head, but the boy quickly crouched down, effectively dodging the attack. He then gave him an uppercut to the chin, sending him flying into a nearby tree, cracking it in the process.

"That's all you had to offer! How sad" the newcomer was genuinely disappointed with the weakness the two boys had displayed. He sighed, before turning his gaze to Nagisa, who had only winced in fear.

The boy outstretched his hand for Nagisa to take and introduced himself "Hey, I'm Karma, Are you alright?"

Nagisa was petrified. He quickly got up by himself and ran away as far as possible from him. He made it into school all the way onto the fourth floor. He knelt down, gasping for air. He took out a small mirror and took a good look at himself. His face was red from the tears, but that was it. Thank god his mascara was tear-proof, otherwise, he would be a runny mess. He began walking again.

End Flashback

Nagisa was walking slowly against the wall to his first-period class. It was still a few minutes before class had to start. He was wondering about the boy that saved him. _He said his name was Karma. I should have thanked him for saving me, but he seemed to be a little bit crazy. I should thank him later next time I see him though. Wait, no, I can't do that, next time I see him I won't be dressed like this. He won't know who I am._ Nagisa just wanted this day to be over. He would hide out in the bathrooms until the school day was over and get back home as soon as possible, without making any more interaction with anybody. Unfortunately, this plan of his was stopped just as soon as he thought of it.

He bumped into somebody, **again. **He fell once again, not daring to look at the person he collided with, not wanting the same incident from earlier to happen again.

"Excuse you." the voice of the other penetrated Nagisa's head like a bullet. He knew that voice. It belonged to Asano Gakashuu, the student council president, son of the chairman, and most important student in the entire school.

Nagisa knew that if he didn't say anything, he would be in real trouble. He just couldn't let his identity be found out. He slowly stood up, still not looking at the person before him.

"Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said softly while looking down at the floor.

"Wait a second, that voice." Nagisa heard Asano mumble to himself. "Look me in the eye."

Nagisa had no choice but to do what he said. He hesitantly revealed his face and made eye contact with Asano.

"Nagisa Shiota, why are you dressed like a girl?" he asked, already figuring out his identity.

"What? Who's that? My name is um, Natsuki! Yeah, that's it!" Nagisa was overwhelmed with fear trying to figure out how had Asano was already aware of who he was.

"You can't fool me, Nagisa. I may not speak to you, but I have memorized the face of every single student at this school." He said smugly.

Nagisa was astonished! "Alright, it's me, but please don't tell anyone! I didn't want to dress like this." Nagisa felt tears start to form as he stared straight into Asano's lilac eyes.


End file.
